1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a separator and a separating strip for the separation of blood serum or blood plasma contained in a blood sample.
2. Background Information
From WO 2003/073095, we know of a separating strip for the separation of blood serum contained in a blood sample. It is hereby necessary to press the blood serum out of the separating strip, using fingers or fingernails, for instance. This is unpractical and bears the risk of damage to the separation test strips and blood serum contamination.
The present invention has the goal of providing both a device and a procedure to easily separate a defined quantity of blood serum or blood plasma without deteriorating the separation test strip or contaminating the blood serum or blood plasma.